Changing Our Dark Future
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: Adopted from GregTH. The Eleventh Espada. After the world is nearly destroyed in the future, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia traveled back to the past where they joined the Shinigami Academy, Now They're here to stop Aizen and his plans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Profile of Kurosaki Ichigo**_

**General Information**

**Name : Kurosaki Ichigo  
Race : Human, Shinigami  
Gender : Male  
Age : 22  
Hair Color : Orange  
Eyes Color : ****B****rown  
Reiatsu Color : ****B****lue (Shikai) ****B****lack outline Red (****B****ankai)  
Relatives : Kurosaki Rukia (Wife)  
Affiliation** : **Soul Society  
Occupation : Shinigami Academy Student  
Previous Occupation : 1****st**** Division Captain, Captain Commander of Gotei 13**

**Power & A****b****ilities:**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist  
Shunpo Master  
Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant  
Kido Master  
Vast Reiatsu  
Immense Strength  
Immense Endurance  
Immense Dura****b****ility  
Hollowfication**

**Zanpakuto:**

**Shikai : Zangetsu – Slaying Moon  
****B****ankai : Tensa Zangetsu – Heaven Chain Slaying Moon**

_**Profile of Kurosaki Rukia**_

**General Information**

**Name : Kurosaki Rukia  
Race : Shinigami  
Gender : Female  
Age : 156  
Hair Color : ****B****lack  
Eyes Color : Violet  
Reiatsu Color : White (Shikai) ****B****lack outline White (****B****ankai)  
Relatives : Kurosaki Ichigo (Hus****b****and)  
Affiliation** : **Soul Society  
Occupation : Shinigami Academy Student  
Previous Occupation : 13****th**** Division Captain**

**Power & A****b****ilities:**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist  
Shunpo Master  
Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant  
Kido Master  
Immense Reiatsu  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Endurance  
Immense Dura****b****ility  
Hollowfication**

**Zanpakuto:**

**Shikai : Sode no Shirayuki – Sleeved White Snow  
****B****ankai : Hakka no Togame – Censure of the White Haze  
**

**I'm back...with new story. But not Fairy Tail, THIS IS BLEACH.**

**It's actually not my idea it was " Eleven Espada" idea who wrote The New Student. I already read his story even before I made my own account and I'm really sad that he couldn't continued that story.**

**There are some differences between my story with his story.**

**First, Ichigo didn't hate Renji and Byakuya. Well he still hate them as rival of course not as enemy.**

**Second, Ichgo and Rukia would disguise in order to avoiding their present-self.**

**Okay stop Blabbing around, Let's just start it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy-ops sorry. I don't own ****B****leach.**

"Ichigo…wake up" Rukia nudged her husband."Wake up Ichigo…we made it" Ichigo opened his eyes and saw his wife with her Shihakusou and her 13th Division Captain's Haori which she tied up on her left shoulder **(A/N: Just read Bleachlight by Laikkuseia on deviantart and you'll understand)** and also her violet eyes which Ichigo loved so much.

"Rukia?" Ichigo confused before he realized what just happened last minutes ago."Is it work? Are we in Rukongai?" Ichigo asked once again while he prayed it's really worked.

"Yes" Rukia answered."Yes it work….We're in the past now" Ichigo sighed in relief at his wife answered.

Kurosaki Ichigo 1st Division Captain and his wife Kurosaki Rukia 13th Division Captain has arrived 50 years in the past. They're come from the Future after their last battle with the traitor captain, Aizen Sosuke.

Aizen who already fused himself with Hogyoku has become almost immortal and almost invincible. So many captains are killed by him. The first on was Hitsugaya Toshiro who recklessly attacking him with his bankai even thought he knew that he doesn't stand a chance against Aizen.

The second was two twins Zanpakuto wielding, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro. They're fought back-to-back, flanked by their respective Lieutenants. Twin pairs of zanpakuto flashed in unison, until Aizen released a cloud of acid smoke. Ukitake had fallen to his knees, his lung condition worsened. In an attempt to block an incoming attack, Shunsui had thrown himself over his best friend. Soifon, who had flung herself in front of an attack meant for Yoruichi, smiled as her zanpakuto fell from her hands.

Yamamoto Genryusai, who had angered at his two students death, was not faring much better. They had been locked in a stalemate for so long, even after he had released his bankai. Ryujin Jakka lived up to its name, burning away all but the illusions created by Kyoka Suigetsu. The Captain Commander was concentrating so hard on breaking the deadlock that he failed to notice a sneak shot by Aizen in his blind spot.

After Yammamoto's death, everyone appointed Ichigo as the new Captain Commander while he appointed Abarai Renji as 8th Division Captain. Shihoin Yoruichi as 2nd Division Captain, Urahara Kisuke as 12th Division Captain after Mayuri's demised. His father as 10th Division Captain and his wife Kurosaki Rukia who already finished her trained to get stronger in Dangai as 13th Division Captain.

Aizen began his attack at Human World and started to destroy all country in earth. First he destroyed USA with one attack and then he destroyed UK, Italy, France, Spain, all country until he leave Japan as his throne.

The battle has begin….The remain fighters began to attack Aizen with everything their got. Byakuya was the one who first to fall caused Rukia went rage and awakened her Inner hollow and started attacking her allies including her husband. The other fighters were busy fighting Aizen while Ichigo tried to save his wife from her new Inner hollow.

After Ichigo manage to get his wife back, Ichigo was shocked to notice that the only fighter remains was Urahara Kisuke. Urahara told Ichigo that the other fighters were died after sacrificed themselves to seal Aizen for several moments. Urahara told Ichigo that this is the best opportunity to design his new kido. The kido which allowed them to go back to the past while Ichigo trained Rukia to control her Inner Hollow.

Urahara made a hideout that even Aizen couldn't find them. For two months, Rukia can control her Inner Hollow after long battle with Shiroruki. That was she called her Hollow.

The final battle begin, Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara were pushed Aizen back until he transform into his final form. The three fighter released their bankai and barely defeat the traitor captain, but before Aizen died he released his bankai which seems doesn't shown any effect. Urahara had theory that bankai would be deactivated if the wielder dies.

Urahara told Ichigo and Rukia that after they arrived in the past, they have to cast transformation kido to change their appearance. Rukia asked why and Urahara answered.

"_Cause if you meet with your past-self with identically appearance, it would cause time paradox and you will disappear from existence since it can't __b__e two Ichigos and Rukias unless you're merged with your past-self"_

Urahara gave them duplicated of Hogyoku in order to replace the real Hogyoku that he hide it inside of Rukia's past-self's Gigai when she was about to execute. Urahara also gave them camouflages cloak that hide their Reiatsu almost completely and a cure that heal every disease to save Rukia's sister. Before Ichigo and Rukia went ot the past, Urahara told the two protector of earth one last thing.

"You know….with both of your powers now…you could easily kill Aizen since he hasn't fused himself with Hogyoku yet. But the hardest part of this mission is to make both of your present-self to fall in love with each other"

With that Urahara released all of his last Reiatsu before he died to cast a kido that will save so many lifes. Ichigo felt himself being pulled before his vision went black.

Right now, they walked around the Rukongai after they canted transformation kido to themselves. Ichigo appearance has changed. He has a long spiky pink hair, onyx eyes wearing a white-blue yukata and an odd white scaly scarf. Rukia appearance also changed. She has a long red hair, brown eyes and with shockingly amazing figure wearing white-red yukata.

"Okay, what now?" Ichigo asked."And why the hell I got a pink hair?" Ichigo said with irritation. His new hair would get lots of negative attention since his last one was orange and it annoyed him since they thought that he dyed his hair.

"Shut up Ichigo. You know that we only learned this kido not ten minutes ago" Rukia said."Althought I got to say, I like my new appearance." She examined her new body which taller and sexier that her original body.

"Yeah…but I prefer your midget body" Ichigo said and got a kicked from her wife in the shin."OW…what the hell was that for?" Rukia was about to answer that until they saw two familiar figures running passed them. One of them was a red haired guy and the other one was a black haired girl. They know that the persons were Renji and Rukia's present-self.

"Crap, we're gonna be late!" Renji said as he running through the Rukongai.

"It's your fault, you idiot" Rukia's present-self snapped at him."Sleeping in the tree. I was looking for you for an our"

"Shut up, it's none of your business where I sleep"

"Ah…Maybe I should've left you behind and don't searching for your ass"

Ichigo glanced at his wife who looked away from his gaze to hide her embarrassment.

"You're late on your first day, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm not" Rukia snapped before she realized that the registration will begin five minutes."Crap…we're gonna late too. Come on Ichigo!" With two quick shunpo, both of them we're appeared in front of main gate. Luckily…no one had saw them just appeared from nowhere. Probably most of students were already to the registration unit. Ichigo and Rukia were about to get inside the building before they heard the sound of insulted that belongs to no other than Rukia's present-self.

"Great red pineapple…we're late"

"No, there are two student that-wait a minute" Renji saw the person more clearly shocked that the persons were supposed to be behind them. Yet they arrived first."How did you get here first?" Renji asked to Ichigo who scratching his new pink hair."And why the hell you got pink hair?"

Ichigo eyes twitched at Renji's second question before Rukia answered."We took a shortcut"

"There's a shortcut?"

"Yeah…you don't know that. I thought you know this place better than us" Ichigo said."Anyway…let's go inside. The registration is about to begin!" Ichigo lead the other walked into the building.

"By the way, what's your name?" Rukia's present-self asked."I'm Rukia and this baboon is Abarai Renji."

"Oi" Renji snapped at the raven haired girl while the two from future were lost in thought to thinking the good name.

"Uh…..I'm Natsu Dragneel and this's…uh….Erza Scarlet" Ichigo or I should say Natsu answered.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, Erza" They said.

"Nice to meet you too" Erza said."Scarlet?" Erza whispered to Natsu.

"Shut up, this name just popped out from my head and beside Erza red would sounds weird even for weird people like you"

"Fine" Erza huffed."Ichigo we better start to suppress our Reiatsu. It would cause uproar when they find out that our powers are on captain level especially your power that already surpass Captain Commander" Natsu only nodded and started to suppress his Reiatsu while Erza suppress her own.

**(AN: I'll start referring Future Ichigo as Natsu and Future Rukia as Erza)**

**THEN**

"Yo! We'd like to sign up"

"Whoa! Both you've got quite a bit of Reiatsu" The man at the desk said.

"Thank you" They smiled.

"Oh yes!" The man continued, grabbing a paper and pen "Your name sir?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Erza Scarlet"

**CHANGE SCENE  
**

"Oh, excuse me" Natsu apologised as he bumped into someone

"Oh, it's fine" The man said in a friendly tone "No harm done"

_"This guy looks familiar…maybe with a bang of hair over his eyes…oh yeah, that's-"_

"I'm Kira Izuru by the way" he said as he offered a hand shake, breaking the silence between the pair.

"Oh! Sorry!" He apologized, putting on a very un-Natsu like smile "I was just lost in thought, I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way and this's Erza Scarlet"

"Nice to meet you" Erza said.

"Oh…by the way, where were you guys from?" Kira asked

_"He asks a lot of Questions, this guy" _Natsu groaned

"Inuzuri" Erza said

"78 huh?" Kira muttered "I'm not actually from a district, I was born into a lesser noble family."

"As long as your not as stuck up as the Kuchiki Clan then I'm cool with it" Natsu stated, Kira's response was a laugh and Erza elbowed Natsu for insulting her brother's clan. Natsu and Erza glared each other.

_"Something tells me that these two are hitting it off"_ The future 3rd Division lieutenant noted _"What's going on? Why am I talking about these guys? I just met them"_

"You two sure do stare at each other a lot" Kira noted

"No we don't!" both of them protested

"Okay! Okay!" Kira spluttered as he waved his arms "Don't hurt me please!"

"Ow!" came a small voice from beside Kira "That Hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kira apologized, realized that he must've hit something as he was waving his arms, he turned his attention to a small brown haired girl who had her hair in two little ponytails beside him who was rubbing her head

"Why'd you hit me!" she pouted as she continued to rub her sore head

"I didn't mean too!" Kira protested "It was an Accident! I swear!"

"Liar!" she snapped

"It really was an accident you know" Erza pointed out "If anything, I'm the one to blame, I'm the one who made him do his crazy arm wave thing"

"You're just defending your friend!" she snapped

"I just met the guy!" Erza protested "No offence"

"None taken" Kira waved it off

"It _was_ an accident" Natsu added

"Fine, whatever" she rubbed her head, now looking embarrassed at her outburst

"Not exactly the best first impression" Natsu chuckled, she glared in response

"S-Shut up" she stuttered

"I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way. This is Erza Scarlet, and this is Kira Izuru. Natsu introduced himself, his (unaware to everyone else) wife and Kira

"I'm Hinamori Momo, I'm from District 1, Junrinan" she introduced

"District 1?" Kira gasped "Is it really as fancy as they say?"

"It's peaceful" she smiled, apparently having already brushed off the whole arm/head incident thing "I lived there with Shiro-chan and Granny"

_"Shiro-chan…Oh I am so calling him that when he gets to the academy__ or to my squad__" _Natsu laughed, somehow just knowing who she was talking about

"Oi Natsu, Erza, who're you talking too?" Came a voice from behind them. Natsu turned to see Renji and Rukia walker to them.

"Oh…they're freshmen like us." Erza said."Renji, Rukia this's Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo" Erza feel weird that she called her own name.

"YO"

"Nice to meet you"

"**ALL NEW STUDENTS, PROCEED TO THE GATES!**" Came a large voice from a speaker phone

"That's our call" Momo noted "We should get moving"

"Agreed" Natsu added as he and the other proceed to main gate

"Let's go"

**_MAIN HALL_**

Several vertical rows of tables with benches on each end lined the main hall of the academy, Natsu had fumed as Renji had taken the seat next to Erza, he scoffed angrily as he sat on the other side of her, Momo, Rukia and Kira sat opposite of them

"What do you think the benches and tables are about?" Kira asked

"Probably just an introduction ceremony" Erza sighed, knowing this, having went through it once before

The doors of the room opened up, drawing everybody's attention, a marching bands-worth of people walked through them, they could only assume them to be teachers, one of them walked out in front of the rest and prepared to speak.

"Welcome new academy students!" came his booming voice "With a proud 2000 year history, the central academy of the soul arts has carried the tradition of training young men and woman to become the future members of the Kido Corps, Onmitsukido, and the Gotei 13! Ladies and Gentlemen, you will now become a part of this great tradition...but first, FEAST!"

"Wha-" Natsu stuttered, before he could go any further a bunch of chefs wheeling trolleys full of food burst into the hall

"Whoa!" Renji shouted as every table was lined with food

"I've never seen so much!" Kira gasped

"There's so much!" Erza gasped too, she didn't remember this much

"That's a lot of food…" Rukia added

"Don't feel shy, eat!" the teacher declared, most of the students immediately complied

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Renji and Natsu boomed as they practically slammed their heads into a full chickens

"Jerk" Erza and Rukia scoffed before they picked up drumsticks.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Not that you have eaten and given time to rest, it is time for your examination" The Head teacher declared "All Captains shall overlook your testing" everyone except Natsu and Erza gasped at this.

"As I list your names from the register, you will follow me to the testing room where your test shall began, first up-"

More and More Hours seemed to pass as Unknown names were listed off the register, Many students came, went, and returned to boast how proud they were of themselves

"Natsu Dragneel"

_"Finally" _he groaned as he stood up

"Follow me" the teacher instructed as he lead him and Natsu out into the hallway, he could hear everyone said _good luck_ to him before he was lead out

The walk to the examining room was mostly quiet, but then the infamous surname popped up again

"Dragneel…what an interesting name you have young man" The teacher noted

"Is that so?" Natsu asked, knowing that his new name sounds like from western name.

"We are here" the teacher stated as they arrived at a large set of doors "Please enter"

"Shall do" Natsu said as he opened the doors and made his way inside. As he did, his eyes were revealed to a mostly empty large room with a few windows and a long desk with 1

In the middle, sat 1st Division Captain Yamamoto Genryusai.

next to him, 2nd Division Captain Soifon .

The order of the Captains seating had seemingly randomised after that as The large fox-figure of Komamura Sajin7th Division Captain sat next to her

Next to him sat Unohana Retsu, the friends mother-like figure of 4th Division. Thought he knew that she once called a Kenpachi.

Next to her was the seemingly tipsy form of Kyoraku Shunsui 8th Division Captain.

Next to him was the kind father-like captain, Ukitake Jushiro 13th Division Captain

Next to him was an old man who wearing 6th Division Captain Haori. Natsu didn't know who the old man was.

Next to him was…*Shudder*Zaraki Kenpachi 11th Division Captain

Next to him was Kurotsuchi Mayuri 12th Division Captain

Next to Mayuri was….uh….no other than his old man who still called Shiba Isshin 10th Division Captain. Does that mean his father wasn't met with his mother yet. Speaking of her mother Natsu or Ichigo thought that he could save her this time.

Natsu didn't see Gin and Tosen anywhere. Maybe they weren't a captain yet.

And finally there was-

Natsu's breath stopped, his eyes widened .His heart skipped a beat

there, next to his father…Sat the man who he had come back to kill

"Aizen…"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.

**Yeah...I made Ichigo as Natsu and Rukia as Erza cause I'm not good at making OC. Remember this isn't a crossover story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Natsu = Future Ichigo_

_Erza = Future Rukia_

_Hello = Normal speech_

_Hello = Thought speech_

_**Hello = Zanpakuto speech**_

_**Hello = Hollow speech**_

_**Hello = Attack**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_

_Natsu__ couldn't breathe__. __His throat seemed to be choking on his adams apple __. __All saliva in his mouth had dried u__p. __All blood in his body turned cold_**. **

_His Heart Stopp__ed_

**Aizen**

Aizen was sitting in front of him, acting like a casual _human being__. _It made him sick that a monster like him was just-

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your Name" Yamamoto repeated

"Oh…Uh…N-Natsu Dragneel, sir" Natsu said as he bowed.

"Next of kin?"

"None…My family's dead" Natsu said in the flattest tone he could muster

"We're sorry to hear about that" Ukitake added.

"I see…" Yamamoto noted "Very well, What is your Age in Human Years?"

"22" Natsu stated

"Very well, on with your exam" Yamamoto noted "The other Captains will now ask you the following questions and give you the following tests"

"What is a Hollow?" Soifon asked

"Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from human souls that, for some reason failed to pass over from the world of the living, they are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans, as well as Fellow Hollows" Natsu answered, Soifon nodded her head to confirm his answer

"What are the classes of Hollows?" Komamura asked

"As well as Regular Hollows, there is also the Menos, which are split into three groups, first there is the Gillian also known as the Menos Grande, Gillian are formed from various hollows and such, there is no such thing as a single gillian, Gillians ares the weakest type of Menos and are seen as the foot soldiers of the race, then there is the Adjuchas, They are smaller and are fewer in number than the Gillian but are stronger and smarter than them, they are often the ones that lead the Gillian into battle, it is rumoured that their strength is enough to challenge a Captain, then there are the Vasto Lordes, not much is known about them apart from they are almost human-like in stature and are extremely rare, even in Hueco Mundo"

"Very Good" Komamura nodded

"What are the 4 types of combat art used by Shinigami?" Unohana asked

"Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda and Hoho" Natsu listed

"Correct" Unohana nodded

"Name the Zanpakutou Releases?" Kyoraku declared

"There is Shikai, the first release, and then there is Bankai, the Final Release, Attaining Bankai takes years of training and gaining it is essential in becoming a Captain…_unless _your fighting skill is considered high enough"

_Natsu wondered__ how…but he could just __hear __Zaraki smiling_

"Correct" he nodded

"Name one Hado Spell and a Bakudo Spell'' Ukitake asked

"**Kurohitsugi**** (****B****lack Coffin)** and **Bankin**** (Great Seal)**" Natsu listed

"Interesting that you know such high level kido spells, the most common answer we get is Sho and Sai…" Yamamoto curiously noted "Now this is where you physical skills will be put to the test, to your left you will find the Captain Kuchiki"

_Natsu__ turned around, he __find __a__n old__ man wearing a rather flamboyant pair of Sunglasses a holding a wooden sword_

"This is Kuchiki Ginrei" Yamamoto explained "He is here to test your swordsmanship, please take the wooden sword from the rack to your left" _Natsu__ did so _

"Now you two will partake in kendo match" _Natsu__ turned to him, holding the wooden sword in one hand_

"This is a kendo match, please use both of your hands" Yamamoto noted

"With all due respect sir…I only need one"

"What an arrogant brat" Ginrei muttered

"I kinda _like _this kid" Zaraki said with a smile

"Very well, begin!" Yamamoto signalled

The 6th Division Captain charged forward, Natsu however remained absolutely still, as the Captain got closer and closer, many captains raised an eyebrow at the boy who just stood there, And as the 6th Division Captain swung down, aiming for the boys head-

*SNAP!*

Many eyes widened at the sound that filled the room

The sound of Natsu deflecting Captains wooden sword, snapping in half with a single handed vertical strike. Yamamoto had to duck so the half-sword didn't hit him

"Im…possible!" Ginrei gasped as he looked at his destroyed wooden blade

"Amazing!" Soifon gasped

"This kid ain't half bad!" Zaraki laughed

"Well he's got the swords genes in his blood" Isshin noted

"Yes, very impressive" Yamamoto nodded "Onto the next test before I get hit with anything else, Please ask the next question of the test, Captain Zaraki"

"Why do you fight?" The spike headed Captain asked

"To win"

"Hell Yeah!" Kenpachi cheered

"Why did you decide to become a Shinigami?" His father asked

"I had nothing left, I was a just a meagre child living by himself, I wanted to be somebody, I wanted to make friends and learn how to protect them"

"Very well" Isshin nodded

"If you know any Kido or Hoho then perform them" Mayuri stated, Natsu's response was to Shunpo across the room and opened his hand out

**"Hado #****63: Raikoho! (Way of Destruction #63: Thunder Roar Sear)!****"** Natsu chanted as he fired a massive wave of yellow energy at a target.

"Impressive…" Yamamoto stated, now a tad curious."Very well, ask the final question Captain Aizen" Yamamoto instructed. Natsu was glad that he placed the wooden sword back on the rack, otherwise he wouldn't off been able to control himself as Aizen was addressed as "Captain"

"What is your goal in life?"

"My goal is protect the future, settle down, find a wife, have a few kids, and protect all of that from the monsters of this world" Natsu stated

_"Monsters Like you…"_

"I see" Aizen nodded

"That will be all Dragneel" Yamamoto stated

"Very well" he said as he gave a short bow and proceeded to leave

"That was a shocker" Isshin chuckled as the pink haired boy walked out the room "The kid aced every question and test, haven't seen results that high since Lieutenant Ichimaru was in the Academy"

"He was impressive, very impressive" Ukitake noted.

"The kids got skill, you saw him destroy a sword with a single strike". Kenpachi noted

"A Prodigy in the making perhaps?" Unohana asked "No student has been able to shatter a sword like that with a one handed swing, and it seems that he is already proficient in Kido and Hoho"

"Is it me or did he seem a little shaky for the most of the exam?" Aizen noted "Like he was nervous…or bottling in anger?"

"Come to think of it…yeah the kid was a bit shaky" Shunsui chuckled "But hey, he's the new prodigy-to-be"

"It is a bit too soon to be calling him a prodigy" Yamamoto noted as he marked Natsu's score sheet "But never the less, he achieved full marks, something we haven't seen in a long time"

"So the kid's heading to the advanced class?" Isshin asked

"Perhaps" Yamamoto nodded

_"__Perhaps he say__…this child had some amazing talent" _Aizen noted_ "He could become useful to me…"_

**_MAIN HALL_**

"Natsu-san is back!" Kira alerted everyone as the familiar pink head of hair appeared

"How did you do?" Momo and Rukia asked

"Good I guess" he shrugged as he took his seat

"You _guess_? This is serious Ichi-I mean Natsu!" Erza almost slipped before she gave him her famous elbow to the gut. Luckily no one noticed this.

"Geez Erza!" he groaned as he held his bruised stomach.

"Abarai Renji" The Teacher called out

"Finally" he grumbled, he couldn't stand wait any longer.

"Break a leg" Natsu laughed sarcastically "Hell, I'm feeling generous, Break two"

"Fuck you Pinky!"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Renji?" Rukia asked

"Yo" He waved

"How did you finish the exam so quickly?" Erza asked

"I answered most of the questions really quickly…" He said with a big smile "The one that look the longest was the sword fighting and the kido…I…uh…didn't pass that one"

_"More fire extinguishers! This one is empty!"_

_"We don't have anymore!"_

_"Quickly, get the __13__th__ Division__ Lieutenant, he has a water-type Zanpakutou!"_

"You started a _fire_!" Rukia snapped at him before kicked his ass making Natsu laughing at his ass.

"Erza Scarlet" The Teacher called her.

"Wish me luck!" Erza said to the other even thought she knew that she wouldn't need it.

**TIME SKIP**

By the time Natsu, Erza and the other had returned to the Mail Hall, the teachers stood in the entrance way while the one in the front held out a list.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked

"Their listing out who's made it to the advanced class" Momo answered.

"Kira Izuru" The Teacher announced

"I-I made it to the advanced class? I Made it to the Advanced Class!" Kira cheered as he stood up

"Yes, Yes, Very good Mr. Kira, now please take your seat" The teacher instructed, Kira's face became a bright shade of red before he took his seat, Natsu merely clapped a slow clap

"Abarai Renji"

"Alright!" came a loud voice from the other side of the room

"Hinamori Momo"

"Yes!" she said as she pumped her fist

"Rukia"

Natsu and Erza were shocked at this. Erza had told Natsu that her preset-self was supposed to be in Regular Class, looks like their presence had changed the timeline.

"Erza Scarlet"

Erza smiled, she had succeeded where she had failed in the past, she knew that she was an equal to Natsu now and this time, nothing would stand in her way.

"Natsu Dragneel"

More and more names that they didn't recognized were listed off until the list was done

"For those that made it to the Advanced Class, well done, for those that didn't, do not feel bad, being in the intermediate class does note mean you are below anyone" the teacher declared, many who failed to make it the advanced class groaned at that statement "Your sleeping arrangements are listed on the chart outside"

Many students scrambled out to see where they were going to be sleeping for the next few years and who they would be bunking with, Natsu however took his time as he got out of his chair .

Erza looked at the chart hanging from the wall, her sleeping arrangement was identical to the one she had in the past

Room 4F, Corridor 5, Rukia – Hinamori Momo – Erza Scarlet

"Looks like we're bunkmates Rukia-san, Erza-san" Momo cheerfully piped

"Seems so" Erza smiled

Kira carefully looked for his name until he spotted it near the bottom of the chat

Room 1E, Corridor 2, Abarai Renji – Kira Izuru – Natsu Dragneel

Natsu and Renji groaned knowing the they have to be a roommate.

**LATER**

"We're going out for training" Renji muttered as he and Kira grabbed a nearby wooden swords and headed towards the door

"How long will you guys be?" Natsu asked "It's already past midnight"

"Long, that's all you need to know" Renji said

"Why are you going to train at this hour?" Natsu asked

"Because when it comes to the third year, you need all the training you can get" Renji scoffed as he and Kira left the room "You'll find that out soon enough"

Natsu exhaled as he lay back down on his mattress, he closed his eyes, the academy officially began tomorrow and he needed to be at 100 percent.

"Ichigo"

Natsu smiled as he could hear the voice of his love as he closed his eyes.

"Ichigo…"

How he loved everything about her, her voice, her violet which now brown eyes, her figure, petite or developed, it didn't matter, it was still-

"Ichigo!"

"Bah!' The now pink haired man shouted as he sprang up from the bed

"Oi, over here" came a voice from the window, Natsu looked over and there was-

"Erza? I mean Rukia?" he asked as he walked over and opened the window

"Thanks" she said as she climbed in through the open window

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the window

"I need to discuss somethings with you" she stated as she dusted off his uniform

"Like what?" he asked "And couldn't it wait until morning?

"Number 1" she said as he held up a single finger, ignoring his question "Fake Hogyoku and a cure for Hisana-nee, Where are they?"

"I hide them under my chest of drawers" he explained as he took out the bottom drawer, revealing a small box which contained a purple orb and a black pill

"Okay then, Number 2" she said as she held up another finger "What division will you want join after we graduate from Academy?"

"Maybe I'll join my father division since we need gain his trust when we told him our real identities. I think you should join 6th division so you can monitor your sister condition." Natsu said

"Alright then" Erza said with a nod."Number 3, where do we go to have sex?" Natsu chuckled, straight to the point, that's what he loved about Erza.

"Well, we could always do it here when Renji and Kira are not around or maybe when Momo and your present-self isn't in your room…speaking of-"

"They are asleep, I snuck out" she explained "Where's Renji and Kira?"

"They'll be gone for a few hours" Natsu shrugged

"Oh…so….we're…alone, aren't we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah" Natsu shrugged

"Then I want sex. _now_"

Straight to the point once again...

"What?" Natsu asked with wide eyes

"Right now"

"What?" he asked again

"In your bed"

"What!" he bellowed

"Clothes. off. now"

"What…"

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Erza fumed as she made her way back to her dorm. Natsu had passed on her offer…he was too wary to go through with it.

"I'm sorry…But I think it's best that we wait…there's more important things right now than doing the dirty, Rukia, I'm Sorry…but for now…let's take this seriously"

Erza didn't know how to respond to this, so she just scoffed and turned around. Although her seduction had some effect, As as she left she clearly saw Natsu sigh and reach into his pants as she left.

She smirked as she shunpo'ed back to her room with one thought in the back of her head

"Yeah…Let's wait…it's time to take this seriously" Although that's pretty hard to do with Natsu wanking off back there.

Hours Later when Renji and Kira retuned, Natsu was already asleep and the window was wide open…but the main thing they noticed was-

"Why the hell is the floor so sticky?"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers...I'm back.**

**For the starter, I'll change Ichio and Rukia name Since using Fairy Tail name is a little wierd. Just name, the appearance they still looks like Natsu and Erza.  
**

Shirosaki Tensa = Future Ichigo

Akasaki Ayumi = Future Rukia

**Hello = Attack**

_**Hello = Hollow speech**_

**Hello = Zanpakuto Speech**

Hello = Normal speech

_Hello = Thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Listen up! I am Gengoro Ounabara and I'll be your chief instructor for your time at the academy!" Came the booming voice of the teacher "You are all members of the year #1 advanced class, You have been chosen according to your test results and the students who scored 70 percent or higher on this test have made it into this class, in other words, this is a special accelerated class, only for the best new trainees"

Izuru looked onwards at the Teacher. Renji and placed his head in his hand and leaned against the table. Momo sat there and listened to his 'speech'. Rukia listened to what the teacher had to say. And Tensa and Ayumi were asleep.

"This of course means that the expectations for you are high and you must train hard and strive not merely to serve your future squad but to excel in each of our various pursuits" The teacher said before taking his seat behind the desk, and took a look at the top marks on the score sheet. "I'll announce the student who in top 5"

"Rank 5. Hinamori Momo – 75 Percent. Notes: Received half marks in the Types of Hollows test, failed Kendo & 'Why do you fight' tests."

"Yay" Momo cheered

"Rank 4. Abarai Renji - 80 Percent. Notes: Received half marks in the Types of hollows test, failed '4 Arts used by Shinigami' and Kido test, the latter test caused a fire in the testing department and Captain Komamura was accidentally set on fire."

Everyone except Tensa and Ayumi were laughing at this while Renji hid his face in embarrassment.

"Rank 3. Kira Izuru - 85 Percent. Notes: Fought to a draw and received half marks in the Kendo Test, failed 'Why do you fight' test."

"Yes" Kira cheered as he punched the air.

"Rank 2. Rukia – 90 Percent. Notes: Only failed 'Why do you fight' test."

Despite being asleep, Tensa and Ayumi could hear that. They really has change the original timeline by making present Rukia more skilled that her original timeline.

"Rank 1. Shirosaki Tensa and Akasaki Ayumi - 100 Percent. Notes: Tensa is obscenely strong, he was able to snap a wooden sword with a single strike. Ayumi is skilled in Kido, able to perform a level 70 Hado Spell, both appear to be skilled in the area of Shunpo and Kido, first students to achieve full marks since Ichimaru Gin over 20 years ago but it should be noted that both seemed shaky during the testing."

Everyone including Kira Momo, Renji and Rukia looked at the married couple with jaws drop.

"They are the top students in our class" Said one student with shock.

"Interesting" The teacher noted as he stared at the two who still sleeping. Normally he would wake the students who sleep in his class, but those two are an exception.

**KIDO CLASS**

"Line 1, Proceed forward to the line!" came the teachers voice, ordering the first line of students forward

"Yes sir!" came their simultaneous voices as they approached the end of the wooden flooring, overlooking the grassy field and standing roughly 50 feet away from a small bunch of targets

"All of you will now demonstrate Hado" The teacher commanded "Begin!"

Momo braced herself, taking in a deep breath, she held out her palm in front of her and began the incantation.

"Ruler! Mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly! That which names all in nature! Gathering of heat and war…" She chanted, a small red light beginning to ignite in front of her palm "Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. **Hado #31****:**** Shakkaho****! (Way of Destruction #31: Red Flame Cannon)!**"

Her fire blast, along with many others blasted forward to the wall opposite of them, and amongst the flurry of fire, her kido spell managed to break the corner off a target

"Very Good!" The teacher said with a small applause "Next line, you're up"

Momo cheered happily as the she backed away and the second line proceeded forward.

"That was amazing, Hinamori-san!" came the voice of the girl she sat next to "You did it in one shot!"

"I only hit the corner, It was luck I guess" she admitted, a smile on her face nevertheless

"Well, I'm still impressed, Others couldn't even reach it" the girl smiled

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

Four loud bangs interrupted the conversation, the two women turned to the source of the noise

"Kira-san" Momo noted as she looked forward to the blond haired student, and looked further forward to see that he had completely destroyed the target "H-He hit it dead in the centre, Amazing!"

"Not just him" The girl sitting next to her noted "The Black haired girl, the Red haired girl and the Pink haired guy did it too"

Momo looked around and noticed that Rukia had also completely destroyed the target, as did Tensa and Ayumi, but the last two had done in differently. While everyone else had fired **Shakkaho** with 2 hands, they did it with only one

"Line 2, Very Good! Pull back, Line 3, you're next" the teacher instructed

_"So…__pinky is__ not all talk after all" _Renji as he proceeded forward as Tensa walked past him. _"That blond kid __and red haired chick are__ pretty good too…and I had no idea Rukia was so skilled…I guess I got __4__ separate competition in this class"_

_"No matter how skilled they are, No matter who they may be, I'm not gonna let them show me up… So __t__he__y__ could break the target _and _do it with one hand? Then I will too"_

**"Hado #31, Shakkaho!**** (Way of Destruction #31: Red Flame Cannon)!****"**

"Duck" Ayumi instructed

"Huh, Why?" Tensa asked

_***BOOM**__*_

"OH GOD" Rukia gasped.

"Wh-Wh-What…!" Momo squealed "What was that?"

"An explosion?" Kira snapped "How?"

"I think he burned my eyebrows" Tensa said quietly, a look of shock on his face

"Abarai, stay after school for extra lessons" The Teacher commanded

"Y-Yes sir" Renji muttered before coughing up a cloud of soot

**KENDO TRAINING CLASS**

"Alright!" Came the voice of the loud teacher "I am your Kendo instructor, Hanyou Shougou, I am here to push you to your limit, I am here to train you in the way of the sword, I am here to put you through the runner"

"Oh crap" Tensa and Ayumi facepalmed themselves

"I am your teacher, and as such, I will push you until you break your limit" he stated "If you can't handle fighting then leave now"

Tensa actually looked around to see if anyone departed

"On the walls, you should find racks of Kendo swords, each of you take one" Hanyou instructed as they all did as he said "Now then, these are the swords you will use in training, train hard enough and one day you will gain a Zanpakutou"

_"That reminds me…__Oi Zangetsu…..You're here, aren't you__?" _Tensa asked in thought.

_"Yes, I am bonded to your soul, I will never leave, even you don't wield that blade" _came the fatherly voice of Zangetsu_ "I apologise for taking this long to make my appearance, the time travel had some strange effects on me but it appears I am fine now, but your hollow is yet to recover…"_

_"I can't have him showing his __ass__ any time soon…" _Tensa stated

_"It's fine, he doesn't appear to be waking up anytime soon" _Zangetsu confided_ "You are bonded to Rukia, just like I am bonded to Sode no Shirayuki, we have been in talks over when to return your full power"_

_"You can talk to Rukia's Zanpakutou?" _Tensa asked_._

_"I have always been able to talk to her" _he noted.

"_What are you and Zangetsu talk a__b__out?" _Ayumi asked as she looked at Tensa.

"_Ah…You know….Just some wielder-sword __b__onding"_ Tensa answered.

"_Okay"_ Ayumi rolled her eyes._ "Anyway….Shirayuki, are you there?"_

"_Yes, Rukia-sama" _The white snow answered. "_B__efore you ask, I keep Shiroruki hidden for a while."_

"_Good" _Ayumi sighed in relief. _"Having her now would __b__e pain in ass." _Ayumi decided to change the topic. _"Anyway, Could you and Zangetsu do us a favor?"_

"_What's it?" _Two Zanpakutou asked.

"_Could you make us a new Zanpakutou?"_Ayumi asked shocking Tensa in process.

"_What? Why the hell you want a new Zanpakutou?"_

"_Well….It's just for temporary. You know that our present-self are still exist, right?" _Tensa nodded._ "And…If we got Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki as our Zanpakutou, The Central 46 and The Captains would suspicious since one Zanpakutou with two wielder is for__b__idden"_

"_She's right, Ichigo" _Zangetsu agreed. _"With Rukia's present-self is here, she would get Shirayuki in the future and your wife couldn't use same Zanpakutou as her. So, I think that's a good idea for having another Zanpakutou"_

"…_..Is that even possi__b__le for a Zanpakutou making another Zanpakutou?" _Tensa asked.

"_With __b__oth of yours enormous Reiatsu and the fact __b__oth of you have Inner Hollows It's possi__b__le" _Shirayuki answered. _"And actually….We didn't make a new Zanpakutou, we make a new name for us."_

"_What do you mean __b__y that?" _Ayumi asked.

"_You see, __b__oth of use will still, no, will always __b__e your Zanpakutou. __B__ut __b__y calling us shen you release Shikai with the new name we made, we'll have different ability from our original one." _Shirayuki explained.

Tensa was thinking about his wife's plan. With having same zanpakutou in different name, it would be a perfect cover to avoid Aizen. Plus, he knew that two wielder with same Zanpakutou is forbidden here. He doesn't want Ayumi to kill her present-self just like Toshiro did to Kusaka.

"_Alright, lead the way Zangetsu" _The old man nodded.

_"__Also w__e have decided to give you your powers soon, _if _this time-travel sickness wares off anytime soon"_

_"I wasn't aware Zanpakutou's got travel sickness…" _Ichigo sweat dropped.

"One day, you will be given a true blade" Hanyou announced "That blade will bond to your soul…and become your Zanpakutou, note that it may take many years to attain a Shikai…and only a select few will ever attain Bankai"

_"Already got it" _Tensa and Ayumi scoffed

"Zanjutsu is an essential skill when it comes to being a Shinigami, it is your main source of offence and defence, If you don't master this skill then you have a short remainder of time left in this life…" he explained "And you will fail to protect those you care about…"

The teachers voice triggered a memory in Ichigo…

**FLASH****B****ACK START**

"Hang on Keigo" Ichigo panted as he slung his friend on his back "I'll get you out of here…I'll make sure we both get through this"

"Drop him" Came a deep voice from behind him "If you try to carry him out, both of you will perish."

Ichigo hesitatingly turned his head towards the sound of the voice, even though due a new evolution, AIzen's face was replaced with three-eyed black skull, it seemed like he was smiling

"He won't make it anyway. You don't have what it takes to rescue anyone. When have you ever managed to protect anything that really matters?" came his mocking voice "All you do is lash out at whatever is in front of you…slashing, stabbing, slaying everything in your way, and where has that gotten you? A mountain of corpses! You are Weak, Kurosaki Ichigo. Just throw the the boy away and take the easy road out"

After Ichigo remained silent…Aizen took it upon himself to make it happen

This was followed by Aizen dashing forward towards him with his sword drawn forward, Ichigo couldn't move, his legs were shaking, the added weight of Keigo's body made him almost immobile, he closed his eyes and awaited his inevitable fate

"This is it…I'm sorry…Ru-"

**SLASH**

Ichigo awaited his body to feel the inevitable pain of the blade

It never came

Because as Ichigo opened his eyes, all he saw was Aizen's blade covered in blood…and Keigo's headless body

"There's nothing left for you to save!"

**FLASH****B****ACK END**

Tensa jolted as his daydream ceased when the Teacher began a roll call

"Kira, Abarai, to the front" came his voice, not a second later, his blond friend and the red haired oaf walked into the centre of the room "You will spar until I call it off or you knock your opponent down, Begin!"

Tensa and Ayumi watched as Renji charged forward not even a millisecond after the teacher gave the signal, he swing the wooden sword with no relent, Kira barely managed to block, and one point he couldn't react fast enough and Renji's sword plunged into his shoulder.

"Halt!" The Teacher shouted as Izuru was sent flying back

"Are you okay?" Momo gasped as she and the rest of the class surrounded Kira

"Why'd you do that!" a student snapped at Renji "To your own Roommate!"

"Kira, are you alright?" The teacher asked as he held his student up

Renji looked at the scene in front of him before turning around and heading to the other side of the class. As Renji got to his seat, Rukia and Ayumi hit his head making the red-haired pineapple pissed off.

"What the hell was that for?" Renji roared at the two girls.

"You're injuring him…." Rukia began.

"And you're just gonna walk away without any guilty." Ayumi finished.

The girls keep hitting him until Renji raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll apologize later!" Tensa only laughed at this."What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Next, Shirosaki, Shinichi" The teacher called, Tensa gripped his sword as made his way to the front of the middle of the class, where he was met by a relatively short boy with glasses who was clearly intimidated by the six foot tall Tensa.

"P-Please go easy on-"

"Begin!" The teacher called

"Sorry…"

**SNAP**

"But I don't know how to go easy" Tensa declared as he smashed Shimura's wooden sword into oblivion.

"Did he just smash a sword with one swing?" a student gasped

"Wow! Holy crap!"

"He obliterated it!"

Renji, Kira and Rukia just gaped at the scene in front of them while Ayumi just call him _'Show Off'_

"Is that all you need?" Tensa asked the teacher as he rested the wooden blade on his shoulder

"Y-Yes" The teacher stuttered "S-Sit back down…Shirosaki"

"Very well" Tensa said with a bow as he took his seat on floor

His action was a huge mistake. Within seconds, the entire class was surrounding him.

"How'd you do that?"

"Are you like…a machine or something?"

"How'd you swing so hard!"

"Who taught you to use a sword like that?"

"Okay, okay class" The teacher called them. "Let Shirosaki rest for a moment while we continue the training"

_More and More Hours seemed to pass as Unknown names were __called__ off the__ teacher._

_"Akasaki, Rukia" The two girls stood from each other with their wooden sword._ "Begin!" The teacher called

Ayumi ran behind Rukia and aimed the wooden sword at her present-self's shoulder, keeping her speed at barely below shunpo level.

Rukia barely blocked Ayumi's attack as her eyes widening. This girl could move that fast?!

Ayumi kept Rukia on her toes for the entire testing period and demonstrating a level of skill only attained by one who has had a skilled master.

After several minutes of heated sparring, Rukia stumbled slightly on a loose floorboard.

Ayumi saw the opening and took advantage of it, knocking the wooden sword from Rukia's hands and putting her own wooden sword at her present-self's throat.

"Winner, Ayumi" The teacher called. Ayumi offered Rukia a hand which she accepted it.

"That was a good fight, Rukia" Ayumi said as she pulled her present-self from the ground.

"Yeah, It's my lost today" Rukia admitted. " But I'll defeat you someday" She said with determine in her eyes.

Ayumi laughed."Thought I know that is not gonna happen, but I'll wait for that and I'll not hold back either."

Rukia was shocked at that last statement of her. She said she'll not hold back in the future. Does that mean, she was hold back against her just a minute ago. Rukia made a mental note to train harder in order to defeat Ayumi in the future.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
